


Riding Out The Storm

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca and Aubrey are taking a well-earned vacation in Florida when a storm hits. Aubrey knows it's just a part of Florida's weather, but Beca admits a well-hidden truth: she's afraid of storms. Terrified, actually, and the impending storm is going to be a big one. Seeing that Aubrey knows this one's likely going to take hours to pass over, she decides that she's going to do the only thing she can - take care of Beca, and ride out the storm.





	Riding Out The Storm

Aubrey Posen was happy to be in Florida. She hadn’t been in Florida for a while, since her best friend Chloe had last dragged her down for summer vacation during college years ago. But Chloe wasn’t on this trip, she was here with her girlfriend Beca. 

Beca had spent a few weeks DJing at a few clubs up and down the beaches on the west coast of Florida, and now that she’d finished up with work they were staying in a really nice hotel to have a little leisure time. They’d so far spent their days soaking up the gorgeous sunshine on the beach. They had been doing that just this morning when the wind had started to kick up during the afternoon, the two of them deciding to head back to their suite and shower the sand off of themselves.

Aubrey was towelling her hair dry and wondering what they might do for the afternoon when she looked over at Beca, who was looking out the window for what felt like the tenth time in a minute.

“You okay there babe?” Aubrey asked.

“Yeah,” Beca said. “Um, looks like it might rain.” Aubrey came over and saw that Beca was understating the situation. The clouds weren’t puffy grey rain clouds. They were thick and dark and a black-green combination that Aubrey knew well. They were in Florida after all, so it was no secret what was ahead for the afternoon.

“It looks like more than rain,” Aubrey said. “It’s going to storm. Big time.” She took a moment to watch the movement of the wind. It was coming off the water and as she looked out - thanks to the high rise hotel suite they were currently in - she definitely saw lightning flash out at sea.

“Oh,” Beca said. She looked nervous and was fidgeting.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Aubrey asked. Beca sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m trying to figure out how to say this without you laughing in my face,” Beca said. “But I don’t particularly enjoy storms?”

“You’re afraid of thunderstorms?” Aubrey asked. Beca was turning red, but she nodded.

“I know it’s dumb,” she said. “And most kids grow out of it, but I can’t help it. And it’s not like they just make me a bit jumpy. It’s the full racing heart, nauseous kind of terrified. Sweaty, shaky, the works. You should see me if I have to go outside in one.” She was already wringing her hands together.

“How did I not know this?” Aubrey asked.

“Not many storms in Atlanta got bad like I think this one will,” Beca said. “A lot of the time I just ride it out in bed with my headphones on so I can’t hear it.”

“But the reaction you’re describing sounds like a full-blown legitimate phobia Beca,” Aubrey said. “Not just afraid. How long has this been going on?”

“I don’t remember ever not being afraid of storms. So how long til you think this thing hits?” Beca asked nervously. 

“About half hour maybe,” Aubrey said. “I’ll take care of you. We’ll be okay. First, go unplug all your sound gear. Just in case a surge runs through the sockets. You don’t want to fry your equipment.” Beca nodded and went into the second room of their suite where she’d had all her sound equipment set up when she’d been working. Aubrey went and closed over the heavy curtain so Beca didn’t have to see the approaching clouds. The wind was starting to pick up though. She began to strip the blankets off the bed, and followed it up with pulling out the spare blankets and pillows they weren’t using from the hotel closet. 

“What are you doing?” Beca asked. 

Aubrey just bundled them all over to the little couch area, that looked away from the window, grabbing the pillows from the bed too. She fashioned a big comfortable nest, pulling over the coffee table so it would be in reach. She used all the couch cushions as well, building them a warm, secure little hidey hole. Then she called room service and ordered some food.

“Okay,” Aubrey said. “We’re going to ride out the storm here in this blanket nest. My laptop has a full battery so we can watch whatever we like, food is on the way, and if you get scared and need to burrow in, just do it.” Beca stared at her.

“What?” Aubrey asked.

“You’re not just going to tell me to suck it up?” Beca asked.

“What? No,” Aubrey said. “Like I said there are things that make people uneasy but what you described is a bit more serious. I’ll help distract you and make sure you feel safe.” Beca hugged her tightly. 

“You know you’re the first girlfriend I’ve had who didn’t make me feel like some kind of idiot for this?” she said.

“Well clearly that’s another reason why I’m better than all your other girlfriends,” Aubrey said sassily.

“That’s true,” Beca said. She kissed her softly. “Thank you.” She kicked her shoes off and quickly changed her jeans for pyjama bottoms. Aubrey decided that was a good idea and joined her, the two of them curling up in the nest of blankets as the rumbles of the approaching storm began to make themselves known. Aubrey just slid her hand into Beca’s, not caring that she was already squeezing it super hard.

“You’re okay,” Aubrey said. “I’ve got you.” Beca swallowed and nodded.

“Ye-Yeah. Okay.” 

“Why don’t you put something on Netflix? Our room service pizza should be here soon.” Beca reached over to the laptop and brought up Netflix, hitting play on Brooklyn Nine Nine just as a knock on the door heralded their food. The thunder was extremely loud outside now, and Aubrey noticed telltale flashes around the curtain she’d drawn. She opened the door and their food was wheeled in.

“Looks like you guys are settled in,” the young man said. “Smart move. It’s turned torrential out there all of a sudden. First big one of the season.” Aubrey glanced over to make sure Beca couldn’t hear him. She thanked him and slid him a tip, then brought the pizza and drinks over, settling next to Beca back in the nest. 

“I heard him,” Beca said. “I’m trying to ignore it but my heart is already racing.” Aubrey gently let her fingertips settle on Beca’s pulse point. It was racing fast. She let her fingers continue down Beca’s jawline and kissed her softly. She didn’t pull away straight away, letting Beca rest in the crook of her neck for a moment. 

Beca and Aubrey ate the pizza, Beca wincing every time the gusts of wind seemed to shake the windows. She tried her best to ignore the raging storm and instead focused on the computer screen in front of her but it was getting hard. She let out a tiny whelp as the lights flickered during a massive lightning strike nearby and Aubrey felt sorry for her. She really was suffering. 

“Come here,” she said. She opened her legs and got Beca to settle between them, leaning back against her, so she could wrap her arms securely around her. She pulled the blanket tight around them, letting her chin settle on Beca’s shoulder. “We’re safe here. I’ve got you.”

She felt Beca nod, and even though the girl was still trembling a little she felt her began to breathe a little easier. Beca kept her eyes closed and Aubrey began to rock the both of them just a fraction, and hummed for a while. 

“It seems really dumb to be afraid of storms,” Beca said eventually. “I can’t seem to shake it. I don’t even know what it is about them that terrifies me. Maybe just that they’re big and unpredictable and dangerous. I used to hide under my bed as a kid. And when I say kid I mean til I was fourteen and my dad told me I was too old for that behaviour.”

“Have you ever tried talking to a professional about it?” Aubrey asked.

“It feels ridiculous,” Beca said. “Hi I’m Beca. I’m twenty two and a famous musician but thunderstorms terrify me so much that I pretty much hide and cry every time one pops up.”

“I’d come with you if you want,” Aubrey promised. “Whatever you need.”

“I love you, Bree,” Beca said.

“How are you feeling?”

“Anxious,” Beca said. “Better than normal but I’d wager that it’s you being the best girlfriend in history and taking care of my pathetic ass.”

“You’re not pathetic,” Aubrey said. The storm was intensifying and Beca was still incredibly anxious. Aubrey was stunned at how badly this was actually affecting her. She thought back to whether she’d ever seen her like this back at Barden, and she realised Beca had been right - storms could get going there but Florida was the thunderstorm capital of the country. And this one wasn’t little. 

She pulled an errant blanket up and covered their heads so they were very literally buried now, the laptop still whirring away unwatched. Beca moved around a bit and half- turned, sliding her legs under Aubrey’s bent knee and wrapping arms around her neck. Aubrey just let her hang on, holding her equally tightly. She knew Beca was crying a little but she didn’t draw attention to it, just wiped her cheeks from time to time.

“What are we gonna do if this thing goes for hours?” Beca asked. Aubrey freed a hand to tuck some of Beca’s hair behind her ear, leaning down to kiss her softly.

“I am fully prepared to spend the whole night cuddled up here with you,” Aubrey said. Beca leaned up and kissed her, the two of them sharing a few moments of intimacy huddled up under the blankets. As much as kissing Beca always made her body feel like she was on fire, she knew that sex in the midst of Beca having a storm-related meltdown of some kind was probably not a good idea so she pulled the smaller girl back in and held her tight.

“Are you scared of anything?” Beca asked.

“Like this?” Aubrey asked.

“No in general,” Beca said. “Let’s talk, we can distract my brain.”

“Um yeah,” Aubrey said. “I definitely still carry a fear of failure and disappointing people. But... okay here’s one. I’m afraid of big dogs.”

“Dogs?” Beca asked. “Why didn’t you say something? I always talk about our future dog.”

“Big dogs,” Aubrey clarified. “I’m hoping our future dogs aren’t like Great Danes or something. Just after a certain size... especially if they’re jumpy. My uncle used to have this huge dogs when I was a kid and every time we went there they jumped all over me and every time I hated it.”

“Well when I was a kid we had a spaniel mix,” Beca said. “But I’m okay with something in a smaller breed. Like a beagle or something.”

“Beagle?” Aubrey said. “I can do that. Though if I’m being honest I’d rather rescue.”

“Oh me too,” Beca said. “Tell me other things about our future house.”

“Well I always picture it being not ridiculously big,” Aubrey said. “I know you’re like, super rich but we’ve never really been people who went crazy just because.”

“She says as we sit in a five star hotel suite in Florida,” Beca said.

“This is the first time off we’ve taken together in like a year,” Aubrey said. “And its a suite, not a penthouse or private beach condo or whatever. My point is we tend to do okay living comfortably but not obnoxiously.”

“Okay,” Beca said. “For the record I agree. Keep going.”

“So a little studio at home for you to work - not all the time hopefully but when the situation demands,” Aubrey continued. “A library. Like a proper one not just a bookshelf. I could have my desk and stuff in there, and we could have like a reading corner for the kids.” Aubrey finished the sentence before she realised what she’d said. She and Beca had talked about their future in the extent of wanting to be together forever and a dog, but never kids.

“Kids?” Beca asked, sitting upright.

“Well I hope so,” Aubrey said. “I know we never talked about it but I do want kids. Preferably I would want to have them myself but if it’s not a possibility then maybe adoption? Unless you feel strongly about the issue.” She was rambling nervously now.

“You want to have kids with me?” Beca asked, corners of her lips tugging upward into a tiny smile.

“I think we’d have a lot to offer a couple of kids,” Aubrey said with a shrug. “More than one ideally.”

“Babe I would love to have a family with you,” Beca said. “More than anything. Like two or three little kids running around.” She kissed Aubrey hard, and Aubrey felt her nervousness about the matter fade.

“Well first you’re gonna have to put a ring on it Mitchell,” Aubrey teased after they pulled apart. 

“Okay,” Beca said. “God I’m dying under here by the way. No air.” Aubrey uncovered them and they cuddled back into each other.

“I don’t really care if we have boys or girls,” Aubrey said. “And I know the thing in LA is to have a pool or whatever but if the trade off is a pool or a big yard,  
I want the yard. For the dog. And the kids.”

“Agreed,” Beca said. She curled into Aubrey’s shoulder, the older woman wrapping an arm around her and leaning down to kiss the top of her head. The storm was still raging though the deep rumbles of thunder had lessened somewhat. They kept talking for a while longer about their future house, their kids and dog.

“I’ll be back,” Beca said. She extricated herself from the blankets and Aubrey and headed for the bathroom. Aubrey took advantage of the moment to get up and sneak a peek at how the storm was faring. Still bad but it honestly looked like the worst was over. She went back to their little nest and waited for Beca to return. 

Beca clambered back in, snuggled in and they sat there in silence for a few moments. It was warm and Aubrey had to admit, even though the aim of this whole thing was to stop Beca losing her cool because of the storm, it had been a pretty great way to spend their time.

“So all that stuff you said before,” Beca said. “Kids and a dog and a house with a yard... me putting a ring on it. You’re serious?”

“Of course I’m serious,” Aubrey said.

“Okay, I will,” Beca said.

“You will what?” Aubrey asked.

“Put a ring on it,” Beca said. Aubrey looked down and Beca was holding a ring between her fingers. “I was gonna do this tomorrow since we had that whole massive fancy dinner thing planned, but today feels better. Because you saw that I was scared and you did everything you could to protect me and make me feel better. And because you love me. And I love you, and I want that future with that house and those kids and the dog. So, yeah. Let me put a ring on it?” Aubrey was crying now. Nodding as well, but crying. 

“Heck yes you can put a ring on it,” she managed and Beca slid the ring on her finger. They embraced one another, falling downward into the blankets as they kissed.

“I love you,” Beca said. “Thanks for this afternoon Bree. It really meant a lot to me.”

“I love you too,” she replied. “I’d build a blanket fort with you any day.” They kissed a while longer, Beca eventually sliding off Aubrey. They laid wrapped in each other until Aubrey had the presence of mind to shift their pillows and a blanket so they could sleep there, not wanting to leave their little cocoon. 

When Aubrey woke the next morning she tried to get up without waking Beca. She slid out of the blanket, headed to bathroom, and then went over to the window to check whether the storm had dissipated overnight. Thankfully the clouds were no longer the menacing black-green colour, just a soft grey.

“How bad is it?” came Beca’s voice. She was fixing her hair and moving a little stiffly. Aubrey pulled the curtain a little further.

“Still raining,” she said. “Not a storm though.” She felt Beca’s chin press into her shoulder and arms slide around her waist.

“Thank god," Beca said. "Thank you for riding out the storm with me. I actually kinda enjoyed that."

“Me too,” Aubrey asked. “You okay? You’re moving like you hurt.”

“Just stiff,” Beca said. “Nothing a hot bath wouldn’t fix. Especially if it’s a nice hot spa with my hot fiancée.” Aubrey grinned and kissed her hard.

“Well that sounds like something I definitely want to be involved in,” she said. Beca just smiled back and headed for the bathroom, tugging her clothes off as she walked. Aubrey glanced down at the ring on her finger and was half a second behind.


End file.
